


Love and comfort

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness and tenderness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and comfort

Max hates being sick. Not only because it makes him unable to do what he’d like, exercise as usual, go out with his teammates to celebrate winning games but also because of the persona he’s built up where he doesnt allow himself to seek out sympathy or reassurance or even a simple hug.

His boyfriends are so much better at being sick than him. They’ve found patterns which work and which not only help them to feel better but to give each other roles to play in their recovery. Alex has this little pout which comes on almost automatically when he feels the first signs of illness. It makes him look even more adorable than normal and allows the other three to fuss over him and dote on him which is something they love to do but he feels he cant ask for. Ryan is the sensible one and will seek out the best medication, remember to take it, rest if needed because he knows he’ll come back stronger if he takes a day than muddle through. He will allow Kevin to make soup for him, Alex to cuddle up with him and will expect Max to feed back any information he may need on their schedule or game plans. Kevin prefers to sleep it out. He normally will get up before the others which is the first sign he’s unwell. When this happens Alex will run down to get him his favourite breakfast, Ryan will bring him papers and magazines if he feels up to reading and Max will run him a hot bath to ease his pains before ordering him back to bed.

So they all have their patterns where even when they’re ill they are so together in their relationship that they know exactly how to help each other to not only feel better but to be even more cemented in their relationship. That is they all have their own ways apart from Max. 

Max is used to behaving like a strong and independent person that even when he is with his boyfriends he is not used to asking for something believing that he will either be denied or belittled. He knows that this is completely not rational because his partners love him and make him feel so special and important and safe. He knows its also because when he was ill and away from his parents when he was a kid he would feel even more homesick and this would result in his tears which he would be mocked for by his room mates. So he keeps quiet and tries to make out that he’s not even ill although more often than not when he is ill his eyes water and he gets a horrible red nose so it would be obvious to anyone that he wasnt feeling well. His boyfriends have learned not to challenge this but to do things subtly like leave out a cup of hot tea or an extra blanket or to have the tv shows he likes recorded so he can rest with the excuse of catching up on some show.

That morning when Alex comes downstairs earlier than normal and finds Max asleep under a blanket in their front room his heart clenches. His poor Max just looks so small under the blanket and Alex feels guilty because he hadnt even noticed he wasnt in their bed. They had got back late last night from a game and Alex had gone straight to bed as he was exhausted and was fast asleep before anyone had joined him in bed. Alex hears Kevin and Ryan coming downstairs so he makes a motion with his finger over his mouth to keep them from being loud. With a confused look Ryan goes to join Alex where he is still standing not quite in the room.

"Oh Max." Ryan sighs quietly. He had thought he was feeling unwell but typical Max hadnt said anything so Ryan assumed he was just tired after the game. Max had told him he’d follow him up to the bed the previous night and when Ryan cuddled into Alex he was gone before he noticed Max had not came up.

"Needs to be back in bed." Kevin told his partners before quietly making his way over to Max. He placed a small kiss on his temple and whispered to him quietly to stay asleep before he gently picked him up, with the blanket, and carried him back up to their bedroom.

"I’ll watch him." Alex told Kevin when he joined him in their bedroom and asking him without words to return back downstairs. Another trait of Max’s when he was ill was to slip back into French. Although Kevin and Ryan had improved so much in speaking French since they had got together Alex thought this was a small thing he could do for Max to help him to feel better.

"Call if you need us darling." Kevin nodded his understanding before he left his two French boyfriends together.

Alex cuddled Max up in his arms and gently swept his fingers through his hair. He wanted to check that Max wasnt burning up and thankfully his temperature was fairly regular but Alex also knew another thing Max loved was to have his hair played with. He had once confided that it made him feel small and like being a child again the way his mum used to read him stories with his head on her lap and playing with his hair. Alex still hated that Max felt he could not ask for things. He knew that if he just felt able to ask that any of the three of them would move the world for him.

They stayed like that for a good while with Ryan or Kevin occasionally checking up on them or bringing water or tea which Alex would coach Max to drink. A couple of hours later Ryan came up to the room to let Alex know that he had phoned Max in sick and told the office that Alex would be waiting at home to look after him. He had done this without even asking Alex because he knew Alex would have wanted nothing more than to help Max. Ryan kissed Alex gently before he left his boyfriends together to join Kevin on the drive to the rink. 

When they had been gone Alex had managed to get Max to eat a little soup which Kevin had left for them and he was very happy to see that he was on the mend. Max had been working himself so hard trying to prove that he could be a good player that his body had simply given out and needed to recover.

They were still in bed because Alex had refused to allow Max to stand up yet and Alex was simply running his hands down Max’s arm when he felt his breath hitch. With a confused look Alex turned his eyes towards Max’s face to see his eyes blown and him biting his lip. Now Max’s breath wasnt the only one hitching when Alex was wondering if he was reading the situation correctly.

Another trait about Max’s lack of being able to ask for what he wanted was when he was turned on and wanting some attention. Alex knew all about this and didnt want to overstep things if Max wasnt feeling what Alex hoped he was so he simply returned to running his left hand down Max’s arm but instead of just doing this he started to move his right arm on Max’s chest towards where the top of his boxers were. Alex knew that his boyfriend had a spot there which had two very intense reactions. The first was to make him tickle and want to squirm away if he wasnt feeling in the mood but the second reaction and the one Alex was hoping for was for him to jerk his body almost as if he had came without being touched. It was a reaction Alex loved and lived for. His sweet Max being turned on by him was mind blowing to Alex. That day Alex thanked the gods of hockey because Max not only groaned but he bit his lip so much that Alex was worried he’d chew through it.

Feeling more able to encourage Max know that he had seen the response Alex gently laid his boyfriend down on the pillows he had been using and turned to face him. He kissed him slowly and gently with nothing more than a promise that he was loved. Placing his right hand on Max’s face he deepend the kiss while his left gently lifted the blankets and allowed Alex to crawl so that his body was on top of Max but using his knees to support himself incase Max was still sore.

"I’ll do anything for you darling. All you have to do is ask me. Ask us. We all love you. You are our life and we need you." Alex told Max simply before he returned to kissing him before Max could say anything in response. Alex wanted Max to know that this was something he could have. No questions asked and no reasons needed.

They continued to kiss for a while before Alex unable to help himself began to feel slightly impatient wondering what other noises he could get Max to make. He couldnt help it if he was drawn to those noises like the air he needed.It also helped that Alex’s natural position was to be the more submissive. The one that took rather than gave. But Max being helpless turned him on and knowing he was doing it was making him so happy.

Alex began kissing his way lovingly down Max’s body. He noticed that it did feel warm but he was hoping that he was the reason rather than Max being unwell. Removing Max’s boxers Alex had to bite his own lip to stop him from crying out in pleasure because his boyfriend was so beautiful. He was hard and already wet and Alex just could not stop himself from opening his mouth and taking Max in. Feeling Max on his tongue throbbing and hearing the noises he appeared to be helpless to stop himself from making was turning Alex on as much as he hoped he was for Max.

He had been making love to Max for a while now and had started to tease him slightly as he would move away whenever he felt Max getting close to coming before returning to take him back into his mouth when Alex heard footsteps in the room. He had no idea it was so late and Ryan and Kevin had returned from training to check on their partners.

"Oh my god." he heard Kevin exlaim.

"You look so beautiful." Ryan agree. "God Alex. Max. Oh my god."

Alex smiled to himself and looked up to where Max’s eyes were now so dark he knew he would come if he was allowed to. Ryan and Kevin had taken opposite sides next to him and Kevin was kissing Max so hard Alex had to place a hand on his waist to steady him in place. Ryan was playing with Max’s nipples with one hand and had placed his other on the top of Alex’s head just guiding him not forcing him to take more or less.

Alex felt himself start to come and had to quickly squeeze himself because no way was he going to come before Max did. Max in the meantime was now groaning so loudly that Alex was half enjoying the sounds he was making and half worried that he’d best allow him to come before he really did hurt himself. He looked up to where Ryan was watching him smiling and had such a hot look on his face it really was not helping Alex feel any calmer.

"Baby wanting to come?" Ryan asked Max gently with absolutely no mocking in his voice. "You want to show us how gorgeous you look when you come Max? We are all here with you."

"God please!" Max exclaimed pulling his mouth away from Kevin. He almost shouted he was so gone. "Alex please?"

"You heard him Alex. Think you should give him what he wants." Ryan told Alex and if Alex was not somewhat busy he would have kissed Ryan right there for helping him teach Max that you really could get what you wanted if you just asked.

Returning his attention back to Max he moved the hand which Ryan was not now holding onto up towards Max’s hole and placed a finger inside. That was all it took for Max to come with a yell inside Alex’s mouth. Before Alex could swallow Ryan came down the bed and kissed him so he could share Max’s taste with him.

Alex was so turned on and his amazing hot boyfriends were not helping matters. Alex looked over to Max where he was completely floored but looked so at peace that part of Alex wanted to fistpump as he had done that and he looked amazing! The other part of Alex was more concerned with his own relief so he slipped his own boxers down and took hold of himself and jacked himself quickly while watching Ryan and Kevin now kissing. Knowing that all three of them were sharing Max’s juices made Alex shudder and with a yelp he came over Max’s stomach.

Alex was about to apologise to Max because he had not intended to come over Max as if he was his property and he certainly was not one for putting on such a show as he had but Max had grabbed his arms and was hauling him up the bed to lay next to him where he could kiss his hair.

Kevin had returned from their bathroom where he had gone to get a washcloth when Alex and Max were snuggling together. He gently washed Max’s stomach and kissed where Alex had came on it.

"How you feeling?" Alex gently asked Max replacing what had been arousal with absolute care again.

"So good Alex. Wow." Max told him laughing slightly as he was still out of breath.

"We love you Max." Alex told him using the collective we because he knew that feeling was more than shared. Looking directly into his eyes as if to ensure that Max knew he was meaning that Max had to speak up when he needed something he added. "We love you so much."

Ryan and Kevin made a quick disappearance into the bathroom after that and when Alex heard Ryan groan under the water and Kevin’s deep laughter he knew that together they would all be just fine.


End file.
